


RW3Y: All Fairy Tales End; Final Nail in the Coffin

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: RW3Y: AFTE (RWBY 3.0) [2]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Tying up loose ends is always important.





	RW3Y: All Fairy Tales End; Final Nail in the Coffin

_R.W.3.Y.: All Fairy Tales End_

_Chapter 1.1; Final Nail in the Coffin_

Characters  : Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee, and Jacques Schnee, etc.

Ships  : White Rose

Description : 

RW3Y, the amazing art by Dishwasher1910 who has given me permission to write this, after the Salem Crisis RWBY went a many myriad of directions with their lives, but maintained close ties with each other and their friends. This is their story, their continuation, the end to their fairytale.

 

-Three Weeks after the death of Arthur Watts

 

Kingdom of Atlas, Courtroom 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury. Jacques Schnee may play the part of the philanthropist, may act the willing father, seem the understanding business man, but he is not as he appears. Jacques Schnee has kept all his children on a metaphorical leash. His security measures and nigh on absenteeism as a father strangled his children’s freedom and ability to learn a balanced education. He enforced upon them his own twisted view of the world. Remember back to words that have been confirmed amongst these very halls. He is quoted as saying Faunus are ‘lesser beings and undeserving of human sympathy or kindness. They are nothing more than animals, they act as nothing more than animals. They deserve to be treated as animals. He has openly mocked the sexuality of others, including attempting to ‘rehabilitate’ his own daughter, Weiss Schnee. His control of the SDC has seen a massive unsustainable growth, which has sustained due to shady business practices, poor keeping with regulation and of course bribing officials. Let us also not forget the most recent scandal where Dr. Arthur Watts was illegally allowed onto SDC property where he managed to escape and from there terrorised Mistral and her outlying villages. It is by the words of Arthur Watts himself that he admitted to Jacques Schnee being key in his escape from prison to continue his bloody work. Need I go on? After Winter Schnee abandoned his family he forced Weiss to undergo a brutal physical and mental challenge of fighting a giant suit of armour possessed by a Geist. A fight which left Miss Weiss Schnee injured and scarred. There are many examples of Mister Schnee’s cruelty, inability to parent, and worse yet, his failure to even give basic rights to our fellow species. We maintain that no matter what Jacques Schnee has his assets frozen, his control of the SDC be terminated immediately, and that Weiss Schnee be reinstated as the heir.” The dog eared man slowly retakes his seat. A chair screeches off to his left in still aired court.

 

“These allegations are false. What else should I say? Everyone of these actions can be justified. Work sites can’t always be up to code, no matter how much wealth you have you can’t simply use money to speed up time. Accidents will and have happened, especially in such an environment like a Dust mine. As for abuse? What is this a trial or a child’s counseling centre? These _children_ have a problem? Then they should have brought it up to child services when they were young. Not whine about it now and attempt to take everything their father has left. They’ve acted like spoiled brats who were cut off. And the mention of making his daughter fight a ageist possessed suit of armour? How else should he see if she is ready to face Beacon? They catapult their freshmen into the Emerald forest! This doesn’t even mention the fact that after a year at a Hunter school Weiss couldn’t control her Semblance enough to not endanger citizens of Atlas. This trial is a charade and should be dismissed. My client has done nothing wrong,” the chair screeches and the lawyer takes his seat.

 

“The jury will now convene for decision-making. You will need at least a majority to declare a verdict of either guilty or not guilty. Given the number of charges you may lump them together when presenting the verdict unless you feel separating them makes more sense. Court is adjourned for recess while the jury deliberates. Defendants and Suers please remain nearby while we await verdict.” The gavel cracks and the bodies in the room rose.

 

-Three Hours Later-

 

Weiss’ eyes lock on her father. He never looks in their direction, keeping both his daughters and their council just out of view. Weiss’ hand clench together, her knuckles going white. As he continues to avoid them her teeth start to grind. He stands, the clip of his shoes ring across the tile and he heads past them, grabbing a water. Weiss’ fingers curl around the grip of Myrtenaster.

 

A weight settles on Weiss’ shoulder and hot air pulses by the side of her head.

 

“Let it go Weiss. Now isn’t the time, nor is _that_ the way. He’s not worth it.” Winter’s other hand wraps around Weiss’ and slowly forces the younger woman’s fingers off the rapier’s grip. As Weiss lowers her hand to her side and letting Winter hold it tightly a creaking reaches through the outer hall.

 

The large double doors whine on their old hinges and a security guard stands waiting.

 

“The Jury has finished with deliberations.”

 

-Ten Minutes Later-

 

The first hint was when the Jury filed in. For the entirety of the trial it had been primarily well dressed, caucasian, and well kept. They had however been replaced. As Weiss and Winter retook their seats alongside their attorney they watched a couple of Faunus, some stained dress shirt men, a couple of jump suit wearing women, and finally some men and women of differing skin colours. Jacques’ eyebrows and mustache twitch. Beside the CEO a few beads of sweat break out on his counsel’s forehead. The attorney who’d spoke so brashly earlier was now tugging at their collar and loosening the tie around their neck.

 

“All rise. The Honorable Judge Thorne presiding.” The screeching of chairs and rustle of clothes fills the room before an older man with whitening thinning hair and robes as black as night takes a seat. He motions with his claws and the many people take their seats.

 

“Has the Jury reached a verdic-”

 

“Objection!” Mr. Anderson growls as he stands, removing the reflective sunglasses from his face. “We were not informed that Atlesian Legal Code 33.4c-5889 was in effect I move for a retrial on-”

 

“You, Mr. Anderson, will sit immediately! Your objection is overruled. I have already said that I will not allow you and Mr. Schnee to make a mockery of the Atlesian Legal System. This legal system has stood since the founding of the Kingdom of Mantle and I have already seen how you’ve abused your power within the Atlesian government and I am finished with it. I will not allow an upstart with morals like a snake and the backbone of worm try and give me the run around. This system was based on the honour of soldiers and the laws of survival that governed Mantle on her foundation. Has the Jury reached a verdict?”

 

“We have Judge Alliser Thorne,” answers one of the now standing Jurors. “On the account of espionage against the Atlesian government and SRED operations we find that there is insufficient evidence. However in all other counts Mr. Jacques Schnee is guilty. We recommend his complete removal from the Schnee Dust Corporation and the immediate reinstatement of Weiss Schnee to Heir of the Schnee fortune to acquire it upon discharge from the Atlesian Military with an agreed upon overseer to take her place until such time.”

 

Jacques’ head slowly falls. Mr. Anderson’s adam’s apple bobs in his throat and he quickly grabs his briefcase.

 

Jacques stands, levelling his gaze with the judge.

 

“I’m not done here, and I will not sit by and allow _my_ company to be disgraced. My name and my reputation could buy out every judge in this kingdom, every Jury you could ever convince to bring against me, and buy out whoever takes over the SDC. So I’ll take _my_ leave.” Judge Thorne stares at the man. Jacques’ shoes scuff the floor slightly and he heads for the door.

 

“Mr. Schnee. I hold you in contempt of this court. Take one more step and I’ll deny you bail.” The words thunder through the hall stopping Jacques in his tracks.

 

-Two Hours Later-

 

Kingdom of Atlas, Judge Thorne’s Chambers 

“I hope the pair of you have a very good suggestion to take over your family’s company. I agree with the Jury the Atlesian Military and Ironwood have made a mockery of our justice system in the past, I shall not allow him the SDC.”

 

“You need not worry, we believe the Jury was right. We’ve already found the perfect candidate.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey so hope you guys don’t mind, these are shorter than normal but they’re small scenes and stories building off the story as well as working towards introducing new arcs and tying up old ones. I’ve got four more planned before I start the next large arc. See you next time.  
> -Six


End file.
